The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0009’.
‘CIFZ0009’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized yellow colored inflorescences, medium sized rounded and mounded plant habit, and a natural season response of mid-October.
‘CIFZ0009’ originated from a hybridization made in December 2007 in a greenhouse in Amanecer, Columbia. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Yoelena’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,212, with larger sized inflorescences, larger overall plant size and a natural season flowering response that is up to 5 weeks slower and a blackcloth flowering response that is about 1 week slower when compared to ‘CIFZ0009’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0009’ was the proprietary plant designated as ‘Yodiana’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,535 with a bit lighter ray floret color, more disks florets, a natural season response that is up to 5 weeks faster and a blackcloth response that is about 1 week faster when compared to ‘CIFZ0009’. The resultant seed was sown and grown outdoors in June 2009 in Alva, Fla. USA.
‘CIFZ0009’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2009 in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0009’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.